PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Magnetic Resonance Facility at Madison (NMRFAM) is a resource center for biomolecular nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. NMRFAM has two missions: 1) to provide affordable access to established NMR technology and expertise for routine experiments and applications for a wide range of NMR and other biomedical researchers from across the US, and 2) to expand the frontiers of biomolecular NMR spectroscopy through resource technology and development programs that span all steps of the NMR workflow from sample handling and preparation to NMR hardware and pulse sequence development and NMR data analysis and interpretation. The goal is to make NMR studies more efficient, cheaper, and accessible to enable broader application of this powerful technology to address pressing biomedical research questions. NMRFAM strives to be a model to the larger biological community for demonstrating cutting-edge capabilities of NMR spectroscopy and to provide researchers with resources matched to their particular needs. NMRFAM provides young investigators and experienced spectroscopists access to state-of-the-art instrumentation with support for multiple modes of data collection. Facility staff provide expert advice on project design and assist less experienced NMR users or perform the experiments and data analysis on behalf of collaborators without NMR experience. NMRFAM develops and disseminates technology and training materials through annual workshops, one-on-one training, software access in multiple formats, and written and video tutorials. Protocols, pulse sequences, software tools, and databases developed through NMRFAM?s research activities are made available to the general scientific community. This administrative supplement will expand the liquid helium recycling infrastructure at NMRFAM so that all of the liquid helium used in the facility can be recaptured and recycled to maximize conservation of this non-renewable resource. This will stabilize NMRFAM operations and hourly rates for instrument use, which is critical given the volatility in the helium market.